


Bed Head

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning After, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with bed head.”
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 74





	Bed Head

Illya was awake first, no surprise, but Napoleon stirred shortly after he’d gotten up and gone into the bathroom. When Illya came out, Napoleon sat there blinking sleepily for a minute before declaring, “We have to break up.  ** Sorry, I can’t trust anyone that looks good with bed head.” **

Illya smirked, “It’s been one night, Cowboy. Not much of a break up.”

“Alright, let’s keep going for a bit,  _ then _ break up.”

“How long is a bit?”

“At least a month for real impact.”

Illya grinned and leaned down to kiss Napoleon, “I can do a lot in a month.”


End file.
